dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DragonBall GT - The 484th Style
Okay, so most of us agree about that crap they tried putting out after Dragon Ball Z. How Toriyama gave up. That's one thing. But giving it to Toei Animation Just so they can ruin something that you put almost 20 years of your life in building its popularity. Just they they can turn something that was epically awesome into something that was dragged out the back of the alley. Toriyama's Work Dragon Ball = Perfect Dragon Ball Z = Excellent Toei's Work Dragon Ball GT = equals horrible storyline and confusing contradictions. First, GT is supposed to be a sequel to Z right? Right? Wrong! If it was, then why did GT contradict everything Z did, making people say that it does not even deserve to be canon. 1st Contradiction Emperor Pilaf is evil. So why is he alive in GT, when its obvious that he died along with the planet when Kid Buu blew it up? I recall that during the last ten episodes of Z, when Dende wished back Earth and its population, I recall him saying EXCEPT for the evil ones. Emperor Pilaf is evil. Always have been evil since the first thirteen episodes of Dragon Ball where he was introduced. Of course he's still evil. He's the one who released King Piccolo; it's not like he converted. Vegeta, as we have seen, became a good guy by the end of Dragon Ball Z. Same with Piccolo as Gohan and Goku softened his heart. Same with Tien as the knowledge of young Goku and the wisdom of Jackie Chun (Master Roshi) got to him. Did any of this ever happen with Emperor Pilaf. NO! Then why the HELL is he alive in GT. Someone please explain this to me. 2nd Contradiction Next, the Saiyan Oozaru transformation has always been brown, how you just gonna switch their heritage color to gold, thats not cool man. 3rd Contradiction Throughout the whole DBZ series, the Super Saiyan Color has always been Yellow/Gold no matter how many changes it went through. From the beginning Frieza saga all the way down to the Buu saga it was always yellow and or gold. How you just gonna change it because he got fur on his body now. 4th Contradiction How are you just going to counter something in the supposed last portion of the series that was done in the very 1st part. Now this beyond DBZ, it goes straight from DBGT-DB and what happened here. Right before the start of the Piccolo Jr arc. After King Piccolo was defeated by Goku, When Goku went for training from Kami, Kami ripped his tail off. Kami said this was permanent, and we assumed that statement true. Because throughout the whole DBZ series his tail never regrows. Then why, just why in the Baby arc of Gt does Elder Kai notice a tail growing back? Why because once Akira went off the air Funimation got restarted. Not dissing DBZ, its my favorite anime (3-13) But I'm saying is that DBZ had a good run. Yea, I took awhile to accept it, but yea it was over. I would've love to see it continue, but I'd rather see it die than to see it become something like the piece of crap GT was. GT was just a disgrace in my opinion. I watched the whole series thinking it would get better, but it only got worse. Come on, who really wants to see Pan. It crushed all fans' dreams when Goten didn't go on the trip with Goku and Trunks like he was supposed to. I mean, come on, what Dragon Ball fan wouldn't want to have seen an adult Gotenks in action. At least with Z it ended with dignity because in my opinion the Buu saga was awesome. I mean seriously they should have ended it after Z. They acted like they have a crap load of new ideas. All they did was reuse old ones in a way they hope we wouldn't recognize them. Seriously, we've already seen Kid Goku on a search for the Dragon Balls. Or two of Dr.Gero's androids fusing to make some kind of super ultra-powerful android ever (Does Super Android 13 ring a bell?). GT pissed me off to no end and I recommend to newcomers to the Dragon Ball series that they shouldn't watch GT, it's not good for your health. To Be Continued. Category:Alternate Category:Goku484 Category:Fan Fiction